The present invention relates generally to the secure transmission of digital files and data. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel technique for transmitting files to designated recipients in a secure manner, permitting only those designated recipients to view, play, or otherwise use and manipulate the files.
Many settings require that electronic files be transmitted in a secure manner. For example, text documents, images, audio, video and multi-media files are commonly transmitted between computers, or between servers via the Internet. The transmission may be intercepted or otherwise diverted or replicated, possibly leading to a compromise of security. A number of techniques have been developed to address such concerns. For example, various cryptographic techniques have been developed in which data is altered such that it can be reconstituted for use only with knowledge of proper key information. Many cryptographic techniques employ private and public “keys”, which are typically strings of characters that can be input or referred to when accessing the encrypted data.
While such techniques are effective in certain circumstances, the actual security is again subject to the relative strength or weakness of the cryptographic keys. That is, any person who can access or copy the necessary key data can, in principle, also access the content of the secure file.
Physical keys have also been developed that allow for some degree of control over access to computers and secure files. Such physical keys may be associated with a reading computer and bear a unique identification. However, such keys are not currently adapted to limit access to secure data files, nor are data files adapted to limit access based upon such physical keys.
Certain areas of technology are particularly demanding in this regard. For example, in multi-media production, large files are often exchanged between various parties, such as for post-production mixing, refinement, processing, and so forth. This is typically performed through the use of proxy video files, which may be somewhat substandard copies, produced in lower resolution or compressed, which may incorporate watermarks or other devices to limit their attractiveness to those who might consider pilfering such files. However, if such files are pilfered or otherwise pirated, they may be disseminated widely and easily, such as by posting on the Internet. Such activities pose hazards to security, and may greatly reduce the commercial value of the production represented by the digital file.
There is, at present, a great need for improved techniques for secure transmission and use of digital files. In particular, there is a need for a technique that will allow a provider of a digital file to quickly and easily create a file format or message that can be transmitted to or accessed by one or more designated recipients and that can ensure that only those recipients can access and manipulate the underlying digital file.